The Hero Underneath
by Aerie-L1485
Summary: Juvia Lockser has a secret. She is the protector of Magnolia. Gray Fullbuster has a secret. He is the protector of Magnolia. Now their only problem, who is the person behind the mask that they call their partner?
1. Prologue

I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the characters I created as well as the story line.

This is kinda a teaser trailer and I hope you like it!

-JuviaJLockser

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Alright, I promise to call you as soon as Hasani goes into labor." Ryder gave a half smile to Hasani's mother before they all gave their parting hugs and they started the long drive back home.

The warm sun kissed day soon turned into a cloudy, rainy one instead. The dirt road that led back to the city was muddy and the car began swerve.

"How much longer until we get back to Magnolia?" Hasani was clutching her stomach as a grimace marred her features.

"Not for another two hours."

"Uh, great..." She rubbed her stomach again and blew out a ragged breath.

"What's wrong, Hasani?"

"I, I don't know. My back is killing me and my stomach is aching. But it's nothi- OH OWWW!" She suddenly sat forward and began breathing loudly as she let out a pained cry.

"WHAT?! What's wrong?!" Ryder became frantic as he looked at his wife and he kept glancing between her and the road.

"Uh, I think I'm in labor."

"You cant be! It's a month too early!"

"Tell that to the baby!"

"Hasani I - !" He roughly gripped the steering wheel as the car skidded off the road at an alarming rate before it flipped and skidded down a ditch. Hasani let a ear piercing scream that tore through the dark night before everything became silent.

* * *

"Is the chosen still well?"

"Yes Master Masumi, she is fine as well as Ryder and Hasani."

"Good. Now wake Hasani up it's time, Mirajane."

"Of course."

"Mrs. Hasani, Mrs. Hasani, its time for you to have your baby." Hasani's eyes slowly opened and she took in her surroundings with frantic glances and a hammering heart. She was in a nicely furnished house laying in a bed. The decoration looked as though it was from a different era, one filled with princes and fairy tales.

"Where, where am I? Who are you? Where is my husband?" Hasani's voice was filled with fear as she looked up at the women before her.

"My name is Master Masumi, and this is my partner Mirajane. We are here to help you safely deliver your baby. As for your husband he is asleep in the next room." The women who spoke had hair dark as night, blue eyes that resembled chips of ice and an outfit made up of almost all of black. Mirajane was beautiful with her soft colored hair and kind face that put Hasani at ease.

"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because, your baby is the chosen."

"The chosen, what is that? What does that me- ah!" Hasani let out a yell as she gripped her large stomach.

"I told you it's time. I will tell you after you have your daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, the baby is the chosen one, and every chosen one of the Water Saviors is a women."

"Water Saviors?! What is that?"

"If you give birth suddenly and we aren't prepared don't blame me. Mirajane go arrange the delivery place, she only has minutes." Mirajane gave a nod in confirmation before she disappeared around a corner.

"The Water Saviors are the generations of hero's who risk their life's by using their powers to protect the innocent and the meek. Mirajane and I have been here since the first Water Savior came to fruition, and I along with Mirajane will continue to be here until the last Water Savior takes her last breath. We act as mentors of sorts to protect and prepare all Water Saviors. The Water Saviors exist to protect and fight against our enemy that caused the Water Saviors to even exist, Deliora, the living form of darkness and evil. For the last five hundred the Water Saviors have tried to stop him, but to no avail, he has alluded us. All the while he has attempted to capture the Water Saviors as to change the Water Saviors and turn them into the exact thing they fight to exterminate, evil. Deliora can change a hero evil by capturing them and by whispering the Incantation of The Gone into their ears, they turn against the light and instead embrace the dark. Deliora is so deadly due to this power, he can make anyone evil if he gets his hands on them. The world wouldn't survive if Deliora ever defeated the Water Saviors. It would mean the E.N.D of the world as we know it."

"How can my daughter do this all by herself? If this Deliora is as powerful and dangerous as you say?"

"Because wherever you find a Water Savior you will always find an Ice Savior."


	2. Chapter 1: The Water Savior

**Juvia P.O.V**

"NO, NO, NO! This can not be happening!" I frantically continued running as I dodged hazards that were placed throughout Magnolia. Today was the first day of the first semester and I had woken up late. I couldn't help but feel like this was a bad sign of what was to come.

"Stupid alarm clock. Stupid school. Stupid really good show that kept me up all night!" I continuously let out mumbled comments as I ran. If I didn't hurry I would be late.

It felt strange to be walking alone. I was so used to another body right next to me as we made idle chit chat.

Soon enough I was only five minutes away from the school when somebody appeared beside me also running towards the school. A fire burned inside me but when I looked over and saw one of my best friends, Natsu, it changed into happiness. It wasn't the person I had been thinking of but walking with Natsu was sure to brighten my day.

"Hey Juvia, you running late too?"

"Yeah, woke up late, what about you."

"I forgot we had school, then Lucy called and reminded me because she knew I would." He threw me a sheepish smile before we both came to a stop in front of the school.

"Sounds like you."

"What do you mean, 'sounds like you', I remember stuff all the time!" We both started walking slowly as we knew we had enough time before school started.

"I'm sure you do." I patted his shoulder before saying a quick goodbye and heading off towards class.

* * *

Class was boring, the only one I actually liked was Home Economics. I tread slowly as I headed towards the cafeteria, where everybody else was probably already seated. I let out a tired sigh as I kept my head down. I felt so worn out, why? I couldn't say. Most days I'm happy and love to be with all of my friends but for some reason, today wasn't one of those days. I felt down, no worse than that I felt _gloomy..._

"Juvia?" My head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

Gray Fullbuster.

"GRAY!" My mood instantly lifted and ran forward before tackling him in a hug.

"WOW! uh, hey Juvia." He stumbled around before I let go and with a blush dusting his face he scratched the back of his neck.

Gray and I had known each other since we were children, when he moved into my neighborhood and saved me from Bora, a boy who used to pick on me. He was my first real friend besides my cousin Gajeel, and soon enough he became my best friend. He was the one that introduced me to everyone else, and now I have more friends than I could ever need. He had always been there, and I owed him for every happiness that I had.

I loved him for everything he had done for me.

"I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that, I waited for you but you didn't come outside and I figured you had already left since I got their later than usual so I walked to school without you." We had begun walking towards the cafeteria, and like usual he grabbed my bag and held it on one shoulder.

"Oh, no I was the one that was late. Sorry, did you wait too long?"

"Nah, not really, couple of minutes. It's cool."

"Good." As we neared the table that was filled with our closest friends I could hear snippets of the conversations that were flying between them.

Gajeel was arguing with Natsu over dragons, while levy was leaning against Gajeel with a book in her hands.

Erza and Jellal were in a serious lip lock. No talking required there...

Cana was sipping from her water bottle that everybody knew wasn't water while her and Lucy looked at her phone as they pointed and giggled at something.

I moved closer and sat beside Cana and Lucy while Gray took a seat beside me next to Natsu.

"What are you two idiots arguing about?" Gray had his signature bored look on his face as he leaned his head on his hand and listened to their conversation. I tuned the boys out before turning towards the girls and looking at the phone.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Lucy and Cana suddenly busted out laughing while they could do nothing but helplessly point at the phone. I turned my gaze towards the phone before my face turned red at the effort to keep my own laughter in.

"Remember that party we had with the group, like, six months ago?" Cana's voice was breathless as she brought the phone up to her chest and held it there.

"Y-yeah." I was still trying to not laugh but the image kept flashing in my head.

"Well we all got wasted, and we played Truth or Dare, remember? Anyway when we were playing, we all decided that we would take a picture of record the Truth or the Dare that they had to do, don't remember why, but we did. But after that party we went swimming and drunk Cana brought her phone with her. I just remembered to get all of my stuff off of this phone yesterday and when me and Lucy were going through the pictures we found ALL of the evidence... Here, look."

She gave the phone to Lucy since she was in the middle and we began scrolling through. The first one I saw was a video of...

Natsu walking up to Old Lady Navy, that lived at the end of his block, knocking, and when she opened the door he said something that caused Old Lady Navy to tilt her head in confusion before speaking. I couldn't hear them so in a flurry of movement I grabbed earbud lacrama's for the three of us and we all synched it up with the phone before restarting the video.

This time when she opened the door we heard Natsu's voice come through our ears.

"Did someone order a Dragon?"

"Well, uh, I don't believe so. But then again I'm always forgetting things."

"Well, I got a call from an, Old Lady Navy, at this address for a dragon show."

"No, that's not me. My name is Margret and I-"

"Sshhhhh. Shh. Shhhshshh." Natsu put a finger to her lips and continuously shushed her. Old Lady Navy seemed to like it because she suddenly gave his the 'sexy' eyes and kissed his finger.

Cana had to pause the video because we all started howling in laughter. The boys were giving us looks but we only huddled closer to hide the phone from them. As we looked back down at the phone it brought on a whole new round of laughs as the image had been perfectly time and had paused with Old Lady Navy's eyes narrowed, lips puckered against Natsu's finger, as his eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was opened in pure terror.

"What are you guys looking at?" Gray's voice was colored with confusion and just as I opened my mouth to rebuff his question a loud booming sound echoed throughout the school. Dust and smoke began filtering in and clouding the entire cafeteria and the video soon became forgotten. Screams bounced off from all of the walls. My heart began to run into overdrive as I analyzed the situation. This wasn't some accident. I could tell, this was the work of one of Deliora's villain's.

"Lets go, we gotta get outside the building's gonna collapse, come on!" Natsu lost his goofy exterior and traded it in for the role everyone knew he had but no one said. He became the leader of our group. In school we were known as team Natsu, and for good reason. Natsu might be a goof, but he wasn't one to be messed with.

He grabbed Lucy and carried her bridal style and ran towards the doors that led to the quad and Gajeel quickly threw Levy over his shoulder just as Erza and Jellal began running after them. I watched, wanting to stay behind and transform, but they would notice my absence. I had to go with them, then make a break for it.

"Juvia! Come on!" Gray's eyes had a hardness to them and they gleamed with anger. He grabbed my hand before running out of there with me in tow.

Soon enough we came to a stop next to the others. As we looked up at the school we all saw the man dressed in a black cape that stood out harshly against the blue sky. I quickly slipped away from the group and ran behind the school.

 _"I call upon the ancient power of the Water Spirits, let me protect mankind from evil, and utilize your great powers of the Water Saviors. TRANSFORM!"_

A mist appeared around me as the armor of the Water Savior enveloped me. One at a time my armor appeared.

First came my gray outer armor that was my top and bottom joined as one and was loose enough for good movement and my blue under armor that was skin tight.

My shoes slowly changed as well into blue shoes that were perfect for precise motions.

My hair became lifted into a high pony tail that was held in black and blue ribbons that were made out of thick fabric. The ribbons slowly appeared around my neck and criss crossed around it before tying and creating a bow while the ends were long enough to flow in the wind.

My lips became a deep ruby red while my hair turned into a deeper, and darker blue. Only my eyes stayed the same.

And lastly my blue mask that covered half of my face appeared, one crystalized blue swirl at a time.

Finally, I was ready for battle...

"Time to kick some ass!"


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight

Hi Everyone! I'm back with the second chapter! YAY! Hope you like, tell me what you thought in the comments! Hope you have a good day and if not I hope this brightens up your day.

-Love JuviaJLockser

 **P.S.** Juvia's name is _Mizu of the Rain_ which means Water of the Rain, while Grays is _Yuki of The East_ meaning Snow of the East. These are their 'hero' names, since they cant use their real names and Water and Ice Savior are more of what they are, for example Natsu is a Dragon Slayer but to a lot of people he is known as Salamander.

 **Question:** What is your favorite type of weather or season. Mine is cold or rainy and I like Winter or Fall.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

My heart was thumping in my chest and my adrenaline was high as I ran from behind the building and made my way to where I could here the loud booming of destruction. I came to a stop in front of the building that I saw him standing on before with a running start leapt onto the building and landed in a crouch in front of him. Though he was wearing all black with a cape and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face, I could tell by his eyes that he was smirking.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up. The world renowned Water Savior herself. Nice to meet you, I'm Midnight. And what do you call yourself, surley you don't simply go by the title water savior?"

I gazed at him with emotionless eyes before speaking.

"People know me as the Mizu of the Rain."

"Ah, Mizu of the Rain. I like it." As he spoke he gazed back at me with no emotion, looking bored, his excitement seemingly over.

"So Midnight if you know who I am then you know that there's no way in hell, you're not getting away with this destruction. I will turn you over to The Council and you will be punished." He simply raised an eyebrow in answer to my statement before as he stared at me lifted his hand out sideways and let out an an invisible blast that blew up half of a building. Screams followed before dead silence.

"You're dead..." I was seething and my eyes were narrowed as I spoke with a hard voice before with a leap I launched myself at him.

He slipped out of the way before with a whisper of words he hit me with what looked like wind but threw me off the building and I landed with a sharp intake of breath on the ground below.

"Ugh." I tried to catch my breath and as I began standing a hand appeared in front of my face. Slowly I trailed my eyes upwards and came face to face with Yuki of The East, or to me, Yuki, my partner. My Ice Savior.

He stood before me in his black uniform with his hood drawn up and his grey mask covering his eyes while where his uniform tied just below his chest his second layer of grey clothing covered the open space.

"Need some help Mizu?" A smirk laid on his lips while his dark blue eyes twinkled.

"Yeah thanks. Your my hero." We both let out a small laugh as he lifted me up.

"So, who are we up against?"

"Midnight, and he seems like one strong guy."

"Is Deliora behind this?"

"No, not this time I don't think. He's seems to be on his own."

"Good. Ready to finish this?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We both leapt onto the schools roof and with narrowed eyes I searched for Midnight who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Where is he?" Yuki spoke as he began walking forward and turned his head to and fro.

"Here I am..." A devious voice whispered into my ear and with a gasp I turned around and was looking into the eyes of pure evil. Pure darkness. Midnight.

He gave me a sinister smile before I began screaming as I was seemingly being squeezed from the inside out.

"MIZU!" With a growl Yuki drew his hands back and let out a yell before casting an _Ice Make Sword_ and ran at Midnight. With a powerful clash he drew his sword down onto Midnight but to no avail he merely stepped out of the way but Yuki was persistent and continuously slashed at Midnight.

As I was being squeezed I observed Midnights movements. He wasn't using his magic on Yuki. Suddenly it hit me. He couldn't. That was his weakness. Now all I have to do is wait for an opening.

Yuki let out a yell before making an _I_ _ce Make Floor_ and then brought his sword back onto Midnight. Midnights eyes widened as he stumbled before, due to no choice, he used his magic. With a gasp I fell to the floor in a heap, finally free. With a quick motion I was directly behind him.

" _Water Nebula!_ " I hit him and it sent him straight towards Yuki who in turn hit Midnight and sent him flying into a wall.

A loud explosion followed his place of impact before after a pause he emerged, his eyes ablaze, and his cape torn in various places.

"How?! How did you hit me?!"

"It was quite simple really. The truth of the matter is that you have, two, fatal weaknesses."

He said nothing but continued to stare back at me as Yuki walked to my side before he placed his arm around my shoulder.

"One, you can only use one magic property at a time. So you could keep me tied up but to do that you couldn't use your magic to defend yourself against Yuki. Two, I noticed that you seemed to be able to distort the environment around us. But you cant change anything _living._ Your power cannot distort people which is why you cant stop a physical attack, such as when Yuki hit you."

"Well that was quick. Kinda disappointing really." Yuki let out a sigh as he rolled his head back before he walked behind Midnight who was glaring at me with pure hatred. Yuki suddenly gripped both of Midnights wrists as he drew them back he encased them in ice handcuffs and gave the Commencement of The Council.

"Midnight, you have been marked for The Council. The actions and crimes you have committed will be accounted for and the words you speak will be held against you. I, Yuki of The East, am now responsible for your incarceration."

With that Yuki looked up at me, cast me a smile and left with Midnight in tow.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

I let out a sigh as I looked up at the moon. Dealing with Midnight had taken up the entire day. I put my hands in my pockets as I continued walking home. I stopped as I appeared in front of Juvia's house.

I felt horrible, lying to her. We were best friends and I couldn't even tell her the truth about me.

I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. I hadn't seen her after we had escaped the building. With a rash decision I began making the walk, up to her door.

Without knocking I took out my keys before grabbing her house key and unlocking the door. I quickly stepper inside before quietly locking the door back up and making my way upstairs to her room. I slowly opened her door and at the sound of it opening she turned her head towards me, no sign of fear on her face.

"Hey Gray." She was sitting in the middle of her bed with the sheets piled all around her, a popcorn bowl in her lap, and some show playing on her TV. I cast her a smile before closing her door, taking off my shoes, and laying on my back with my head next to her lap.

Finally I spoke.

"Hey."

She gave me a sweet smile and I knew that she was just fine. She giggled as I held my mouth open, and she grabbed popcorn before giving it to me.

I felt my heart get a sense of calm as I laid beside her, it felt like I had just come home.


	4. Chapter 3: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Happy Wednesday! I promised to try to update every Wednesday and Saturday/Sunday and I will do my absolute best to do just that! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please give me some feedback it really helps, and when you have sweet things to say it makes my day 10 times better! Hope all of you have an amazing day!

 **Question:** Cat or Dogs? For me, I would say Dogs because I have dogs, but I really want a cat! **Important:** I kinda want to change my username, have any ideas?

Love, JuviaJLockser

* * *

Unrequited love hurts. It hurts a lot.

It hurts more than when you stub your toe.

More than when your ship never sails.

More than the end of your favorite show.

More than getting turned down for prom.

More than a breakup.

More than the death of a loved one.

Unrequited love is the most painful thing on the entire earth.

It hurts more than stubbing your toe because you can fix that physical pain with a band aid.

It hurts more than when your ship never sails because you can pretend it did.

It hurts more than the end of your favorite show because you can always restart it.

It hurts more than getting turned down for prom because you have friends who can be your date, and it wont matter in a few weeks.

It hurts more than a breakup because there was a reason for the breakup. And because at least you got to be with that person for a period of time.

It hurts more than the death of a loved one because you know that they loved you just as much as you loved them, and you will always have memories.

Unrequited love is the unknown. Its the uncertainty that a heart harbors in its deepest, darkest place. It's the pain of loving someone so much you would die for them, and yet you know they would never do the same. You know they don't love you back. You know its hopeless.

And yet you love them anyway.

I know what unrequited love feels like.

I love Gray Fullbuster and he will never love me.

I'm Juvia, his bestfriend.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

And it hurts.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

He looks like a little kid when he's sleeping. His face so peaceful, calm, with no worries. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth as I laid on my stomach with my head balancing on my hands. He was in a pair of sweatpants that he kept here for times like this and no shirt as per usual. I moved my forward and brushed some hair that was in his eyes over before standing up and heading for the kitchen.

As I walked in my mom was sitting on the kitchen stool sipping a cup of coffee next to my dad as he talked to her. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes twinkled as she stared at him. Whilst my dad spoke with his crooked grin that he reserved just for her, and played with her fingers.

I wanted that. To be that in love after so long.

To be loved.

I smiled at them before kissing them both on the cheeks and preparing coffee for both Gray and I.

"Did Gray spend the night?" My dad was the one who spoke before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, he's still asleep."

"Oh, well we have the stuff to make breakfast if you want, me and you could get started on that for our boys." My mom walked over to the fridge as she spoke before pulling it open.

"Yeah, thanks mom."

"No problem Rain Drop."

"While you and Juves cook I'm gonna go and get ready, since we have to run some errands later."

"'Kay it'll probably be done in half an hour."

"Sounds good." Dad got up, gave mom a quick kiss before jogging up the stairs.

"Alright lets get started!" I smiled at mom as we began to prepare breakfast.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

As I opened my eyes I felt groggy and tired. Unconsciously I moved my hand outwards searching for Juvia but to no avail, she wasn't in bed. I let out a yawn before deciding to get up to take a shower and get dressed. Knowing Juvia she was making breakfast like she usually did when I spent the night which was most Friday and or Saturday nights.

This was like my home away from my home. I even had my own room here but I usually slept with Juvia because we fell asleep in her room.

As I made my way out of Juvia's room I came face to face with her dad. I threw him a smile as he brought his arm around my shoulders and gave me his big smile that made you feel like even if the world was ending everything would be just fine. He gave you the feeling like he could protect you from anything. He felt like the dad I had never known. The kind that taught you about cars and how to respect women. The kind that were hero's.

He's my hero.

"Hey Gray, how've you been?"

"Good, busy. What about you Ryder?"

"Good, good. Hasani has been asking when you were gonna come back over." He threw me his smile that made the corner of his eyes wrinkle.

"I was here on Saturday." I chuckled and we started walking down the stairs where the smell of breakfast was wafting up from. As I walked through the arch that led to the kitchen I could hear Juvia and Momma Hasani talking. I walked in and made a beeline for Momma Hasani.

"Gray, where have you been? I missed my second kid!" She laughed before pulling me in for a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Sorry momma."

"It's okay, I guess." She laughed again before pulling me in for another hug and squeezing me tight.

Ur was an amazing mom, whether she was my birth mother or not. She taught me everything I know about being an Ice Savior and about being a regular person. She was my mom even if she was also the person that the Water Saviors appointed to train me.

But Momma Hasani was my Momma. She was the one who I cried to when I was younger, the one who comforted me and in a sense, raised me. Ur was the one who told me how it was and didn't shelter me from the world, but rather embraced it in my upbringing as training. Momma Hasani tried to protect me from the bad things, held me after I had nightmares.

I pulled away before walking towards Juvia and throwing my arm around her shoulders.

"What' cha doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Making my breakfast."

"Then that's probably what I'm doing." She let out a laugh and I smiled at the sound.

Juvia was my best friend. She was my everything. She was the one that I loved more than anyone else.

And yet, how could I ever tell her that?

Not to mention I couldn't confess when I had feelings for Mizu. I didn't matter if I loved Juvia, it still felt like I was betraying her. Not to mention what if she didn't reciprocate? I could lose everything.

I couldn't risk it.

"Alright lets eat!" Ryder let out a whoop as he helped carry the [plates to the table. Juvia turned towards me and tugged me by my hand towards the dining room.

"Come on Gray."

I smiled before gripping her hand tighter in mine and walking in step with her towards the table.

Yeah, this was home.


End file.
